pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drench!
Drench! ''Is the Fifth episode of Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. It was written on 7/23/14. Plot ''Dakota and Ren are walking on a cliff side, one similar to the one in Ambrette town in Kalos. Dakota: Ren, when do you think you'll evolve? Ren: Why? Do you want me to? Just like the others? Dakota frowns, then laughs Dakota: Notta chance. Ren sighs in relief then sits down. Dakota stares at him Dakota: Seriously dude? Right in the middle of the route? You're kinda forcin' people to almost fall into the terrorizing depths of Sharpedo bay! Ren: What an optimist... Dakota facepalms and picks Ren up. Dakota: Let's just go... They start walking, and Ren keeps singing a Grass Type version of Let It Go called "Let It Grow." Ren: LET IT GROW, LET IT GROW! COULDN'T CUT IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GROW, LET IT GROW! LET VINES OVERGROW ON THE DOOR! Dakota: Shut up. Ren: You mad bro? Dakota: Yeah. Ren: Too bad. MY VINES ARE GROWING FROM THE EARTH INTO THE SKY! MY SEEDLINGS ARE SPROUTING UNTO MORNING LIGHT! AND ONE THOUGHT LEAFY-LIZES LIKE A GRASS-TYPE BLAST! Dakota sends out Char. Dakota: Char, Flame burst. Char: Without a problem! He shoots a ball of Fire at Ren, who shuts up. Dakota: Finally! Thanks, Char. Return. Char goes back into his Pokeball. Ren: What? Dakota: You ruined the ice version Ren: But those Ice-Types can't have all the fun! Dakota: Don't you guys have an ambasador? Ren: Umm... Dakota: You know, Snover and Ambomasnow! Ren: Oh yeah. They continue walking until they reach a store. Ren reads a sign in the window Ren: This place has Chocolate Covered Grass Blades? Let's always shop here! Dakota smiles. Dakota: We travel, remember? Ren, laughing: Oh yeah! But if we ever come across a.. *Reads Really big sign* ... Kyogre's Krogers, we have to stop. Dakota: Deal They go in. Clerk, who looks like May: Hi, how may I help you? I'm May Ken! Dakota: Are you like Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny, and Don George, and those Delacore Captians? May Ken: YEP! Dakota: Ggggrrrrreat. May Ken: I know, right? What can I help you with? Ren: Can I have some Chocolate Covered Grass blades? May Ken can't hear understand him, as she hers it as "Snivy Snivy!". Dakota: Some Chocolate Covered Grass-Blades, please. May Ken: Alright! She reaches under the counter and grabs a box of CCGB. Ren: Yay! They walk around he store and get sunscreen, a bathing suit for Dakota, Ren, Char, and Lucas, towels, and pill for Charmander to eat so he can swim. Ren: So I'm guessing we're going to the beach... Dakota: How'd you guess? Ren: You told us after we beat the gym leader two days ago. Dakota: Oh right. They buy the stuff and walk out of the store. Eon, Lucas, and Char are also out now. Eon: Are we finally going to the beach? Everyone except Lucas and Eon nod. Lucas: Yay! Eon: OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY! Dakota: Who knows, we might even run into Harold and Lola! Char narrows his eyes. Char: Yeah, so we can beat them up for calling you a freak! Eon: Yeah. Lucas: Agreed. Ren: Definitely. They walk for about fifteen minutes and finally reach a path down to beach. Eon: BEACH BEACH BEACH BEACH BEACH BEACH! Ren: Hey Eon? Eon: Yeah? Ren: Is it a beach? Eon: I don't know. Ren facepalms. Lucas: I've never been to a beach before! Char: Me netiher! Dakota: Well duh, Char. You were raised in a cave in Mount Medoriama. Char: Man, there were lots of pretty Charmanders there! Ren: Cool story bro. A random trainer walks up. Trainer: Wanna battle? Dakota sees he's dressed like a pirate. Dakota: Um... no. My Pokemon might catch insanity from you! He tries to walk away, but the Pirate trainer jumps infront of him. Pirate Trainer: TO BAD! GO FRILLISH! He sends out a male Frillish. Pirate Trainer: My name is Edward Jones, and you're goin' down! Dakota: Mmmhmmm. That'll happen. Ren, let's go! Ren runs into the battle space. Ren: OH YEAH! Edward looks at him worriedly. Edward: He should be harder than that geeky kid *Dakota coughs* from earliey, with the Tepig. Frillish nods, and Dakota gasps. Dakota: Geeky kid? Edward nods. '' Dakota: Red hair, dorky glasses, white shirt, answers to the name of Harold? Edward: Yes! Dakota: What pokemon did he have, other than Tepig? Edward: He had a Pansage, a Rufflet, and Purrloin, and a Pidove, on top of his Tepig. Dakota: Thanks bro. Now, Ren, Leaf storm! ''Edward looks surprised as Ren floats into the air and spins. Green energy is absorbed from plants nearby, and Ren turns it into Glowing leaves, which he fires at Frillish. Frillish is obviously hurt, and on th verge of fainting. Edward: We still have hope! Use Ice Beam! Dakota and Ren: NO! Frillish's mouth gapes open and an orb of glowing light blue energy appears. He closes his eyes and screams, and a beam of the energy hits Ren, making him really weak. Dakota: REN! Edward: HA HA HA! Dakota: Err... Ren! Leaf Tornado! Ren stands up and twirls his tail. glowing leaves start to spin around it, and he fires them at Frillish, knocking him out. Edward: DAMMIT! Oh well, I still have hope! Chatot! A bird flies down, a Chatot, and gets ready to battle. Dakota: Ren, yeahno. Lucas, bring him to justice! Lucas runs into the space, and poses weirdly. Dakota: What the freak dude. Lucas: Ren is teaching me how to be "Cool". Dakota glares at Ren. Ren: What? He's really hard to work with! Dakota: I can see that. He looks over his shoulder to look at Lucas, who is doing the worst Beatbox/breakdance combo ever (Scratch that, they'd be terrible seperate). Dakota: Ok fine, but don't let it interefere with his battling. Ren: This is Lucas we're talking about, there are only two things he takes seriously: being Formal, and Battling. Besides, he'll be naturually cooler once he evolves. Dakota, uneasily: Ok... He turns back to the battle, where Chatot is making fun of Lucas. Chatot: NERD! YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR TRAINER CAN'T HERE YOU, OR ELSE HE'D RELEASE YOU ASAP! Dakota: Actually, I can hear AND understand. Chatoot: Oh poop. Dakota smirks. Dakota: Lucas, Sick 'im! Lucas: YES! He uses Force palm and smacks Chatot in the beak with his palm Chatot: WAAAHHHHHHH! He goes back into his Pokeball. Dakota: Beech. Edward: Err... My last Pokemon... GO SLOKING! Dakota: Eon, take the stage! Edward: What? Dakota: Nothing, just practicing for future Pokemon Contests Edward: Oh. They both send out their respective Pokemon, Sloking for Edward, Eon for Dakota. Sloking: My Mind and Body are ready! Eon: I've heard of a Veteran who always says that, then loses. Sloking: Hmph! Edward: Sloking, Water Gun! Dakota: Eon, Tackle! Eon tackles Sloking, who retaliates by squirting him with water. Eon: Um... Nothings wrong with a little water! Sloking: Whatever. Edward: Psychic! Dakota: Swift! Eon fires Golden stars at Sloking, who glows purple. The stars also glow purple and shatter. Eon then glows purple, and he is thrown onto the cliff side, obviously injured. Dakota: Eon, no! He runs over to him and picks him up, petting his head gently. Dakota: No, Eon... Eon wakes up, dazed. Eon: Twainer? I don't feel vewy good. Sloking: HE HAS A SPEECH IMPEDIMENT NOW! Dakota gets really mad. Dakota: Ren, sick 'im! Ren nods and uses Vine Whip to slam Sloking against the cliff wall repeatedly. Sloking falls down, knocked out. Edward: NO! Dakota: Eon. Eon.... EON! He runs over to Edward, grabs him by the collar, and holds him over the water, preparing to drop him. Dakota: Listen, bub. You hurt my pokemon to the point to where he has brain damage, and you show no remorse. Anyone who treats Pokemon like that don't deserve to live! Edward: NO! Dakota almost drops him, but suddenly, his eyes glow blue. Inside Dakota's mind There is a blue figure standing on an indigo platform. No details are shown, just the silhouette of a humanoid being. Figure: Don't do it. Let him learn from his huge mistake. Eon will recover, just not soon. Until then, cope with it. I believe in you, son. The figure waves his hand, and the scene starts to disenigrate. Figure: Goodbye, Dakota. I am proud. Back to the real world. Dakota is lying on a cot in a Pokemon Center. Ren, Char, and Lucas are around him, talking. Ren: HE has to be Ok! He was the first trainer I liked! Char: He brought me in! Lucas: I felt something when he passed out... strong Aura. But I feel he will be ok... They all look at Dakota, who is awake now. Dakota: Guys... Eon! He bolts upright and looks around, spotting a bed next to his with Eon on it, asleep. Dakota: Guys... I'm sorry about today. It's my fault, I tried to battle, and I thought I had it, and- Ren: It's alright bro. Just close your eyes and rest. Dakota does just that and is soon alseep An hour later,he wakes up again. Dakota: Guys? He sees that everyone else is asleep. Dakota: Oh. 'K. He presses a button on a remote. The TV shows Scott Bombila fighting Drake. Dakota: Whoa... I went to school with him! Wow... Small world. He glances over at Ren, Char, Eon, and Lucas. Dakota: It's alright guys. We'll have that beach day tomorrow. He falls back asleep. THE NEXT DAY... The gang is at the beach. Ren is sunbathing ("Getting a Chlorophyll", he says), Char is wading, holding up his tail so he doesn't get it wet, Eon is playing with a Skitty (Her owner is napping), and Lucas is swimming. Dakota is watching from a beach chair, paying close attention to Eon especially. Ren: HEY CHAR! USE SUNNY DAY! Everyone: NO! NO! DON'T! Ren: Why not? Dakota: Ever heard of Skin Cancer? Ren: Not for plants. Char: So, I should I, or....? Dakota: Don't. Char and Ren: FIIIIINNNEE The End Characters *Dakota Rex *Ren *EOn *Char *Lucas *Edward Jones *Chatot *Sloking *Frillish Gallery Trivia *Edward Jones is a reference to Blackbeard, who's name is Edward Jones, I Think *Kyogre's Krogers is a reference to Krogers *When Eon mentions the Veteran, it is a reference to a popular Veteran Trainer on Victory Road in Pokemon X and Pokemon Y, who says "My Body Is Ready" Category:OmniDragon Category:Awesome Category:Episodes